I Choose You, Neptunia!
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: A playful experiment turns into a whole nother adventure for everyone's favorite (and only) Hyperdimension goddess team. Masters of weaponry must become Masters of Pokémon in this tale of mistake turned, misadventure, to true adventure. Landmass jumper to region leapers, the four mighty nation leaders have a task ahead. Collaboration by Franzotaku04 and Experiment Twilight
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this Neptune?" Noire asked, annoyed as she prepared to transform.

"Okay, if I went to another dimension by someone yelling at me, what happens if we all yell at our maximum?" Neptune questioned.

"I suppose going by your logic we should open another portal." Blanc stated, her voice blank and neutral, not really believing Neptune's proposal.

"Oh cheer up, Blanc. This could be fun." Vert said, and the two skeptical goddesses sighed and transformed. "Now?" Purple Heart nodded. They all screamed at the top of their lungs, freeing large amounts of energy in one concentrated point. Nothing happened. White Heart stomped, angry that she just wasted her time, and her voice. "Um, never mind, that was idiotic." Green Heart croaked out. The four went their separate ways, not realizing the little rip in the dimensional walls they caused. It wasn't that big, so it was understandable, but they caught something in it, that happened to fall out when they all left.

"PIKA!" 'HELP!' The electric mouse creature landed on its head, and rolled back over. "Pikachu pika..." 'I had too many Chesto berries last night, didn't I?' The mouse stood, and flicked his mainly yellow, but topped off with black ears. He went on all fours and hopped around the mainly light purple room, and got stuck in something. It was very soft, but Pikachu could help but panic when he began to sink into the all consuming mass of this new object. Pikachu actiavted Thunderbolt, but nothing happened to the mass he was in! "Pikachu?!" 'What ground type is this?!' Soon the mouse was devoured by the fluffy mass.

* * *

The four goddesses walked back in, pudding at hand. "Whew, nothing like the best food ever to get you up when you yelled your head off!" The second shortest of the goddesses declared, turning to her companions while falling in a beanbag chair. "Amiright gals?"

Noire huffed and sat down on a beanbag chair. "How about next time we don't scream our brains out when trying one if Neptune's scatterbrained theories?"

"I agree." Blanc sat down herself, taking her spoonful of her pudding.

Vert giggled and sat down herself, on a rustling beanbag. A hopeful little electric mouse almost freed himself about an hour of scurrying in the chair, yet Vert sat on him. The goddess didn't notice him and the mouse got really mad. It was going to hurt a lot, but being free was worth it. "PIKACHU!" 'VOLT TACKLE!' An egg move he shouldn't have so weak, but it did what he wanted. And before he knew it, much, much more. Vert screamed, soon followed by all the other goddesses, yet louder and with vigor thanks to the sight of the ragged, fluff stained, electric creature. The windows would of shattered, if they weren't all screaming at the mouse. The dimensions were torn again, yet this time the wormhole was larger, and this time not only brought the mouse, but all four goddesses.

"Well, isn't this a sight to see, huh Z?" Neptune looked up and her jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Experiment Twilight : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger, because I can. Or should I say WE can, huh Fran?**

 **Franzotaku04 : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rightyo my good friend! Not only is this a collab, but a crossover collab! With two of my favorite games! And yes, I did just somewhat steal your intro laugh thing.**

 **Experiment Twilight : I'd call the cops, but they'd sick Disney on me for ripping off cousin Stitch. Anyway, I love Pokémon, I love Hyperdimension as my readers know. So when I proposed this to Fran she said yes and now it's a thing! We hope you enjoy the first collaboration of the crazed experiment and the mighty otaku! Till next time...**

 **Franzotaku04 : Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
It was Neptune's job as the CPU of Planeptune to protect her people from monsters. Monsters both big and small. She has faced Ancient Dragons, a Deity of Sin, and an insane sadistic friend! But nothing was scarier than the monster she was looking up at right now. Its snake like body glistening from the suns rays. Its giant head with multiple spikes protruding from it. Those weird, tiny, tentacle things… No! As the main character, Neptune must not be afraid by such vile beings! She will do her job as the awesome protagonist that she is and protect her friends from the horrid creature! That was what any Nep would do in this situation, and this Nep would do just that.

The creature cocked its head, seeing how the girl was glaring at him so intently. And that was Neptune's queue to stand up heroically, stepping in front of her fallen comrades, sword poised. Yes, this girl was a true hero, the true main character. Protecting her friends from any terrifying creature that came their way. The wind blew, making her hair fly dramatically behind her. The tree branches swayed and leaves flurried around in the air. It was silent as our hero stared deeply into the eyes of her enemy, not looking away for one second. She wasn't even blinking. She gripped her sword with both hands and put her left foot behind her, taking a battle stance. Her opponent looked strong, but if it was to protect her friends, Neptune would never lose.

"Why are you making her sound so cool?! That's not even close to what it looks like!" Noire shouted out at the sky, appearing to be trying to talk to the air, or maybe the clouds. "What?! I'm talking to you, you moron!" Worried, her friends look at Noire, eyes filled with concern.

"Heavens, Noire. Are you alright?" Vert asks as she places a hand on Noire's shoulder. She whips around, knocking off Vert's hand in the process. "What do you mean 'Are you alright?'?! The narrator is making Neptune sound all cool and heroic! What about us?!" Enraged, Noire clenched her fists and stomped on the ground. This made Neptune look over her shoulder, breaking her gaze from the monstrous creature.

"Noire! Breaking the fourth wall is my thing!" Before Noire could say anything else, Neptune turned back to the giant snake monster. "Now, Imma Nep your face!" She charged at the beast raising her sword above her head. She slammed it down, expecting to slice through the monster like a hot knife through butter. But instead, she was met with a loud clang. The snake like being had deflected her attack with only its tail! This would be a rougher battle than she thought.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" A boy, who had been silent this whole time, finally spoke up. Neptune stopped her assault on the creature and looked at the source of the voice. He had a red cap, black hair and a blue jacket. He also had on some jeans and a bag was slung over his shoulder. "You can't attack Pokémon like that! Who are you?!" Neptune cocks her head to the side, much like how the monster did before her.

"Pokémon? I don't know what you're talking about, mister. But this is clearly a monster! A monster worthy enough to be beaten by yours truly." Our heroine exclaims, striking a prideful pose. The boy furrowed his brows. Four girls appear out of nowhere and one of them tried to attack his Pokémon! His emlegendary/em Pokémonem. /ememAnd she says she doesn't know what a Pokémon is! Today was shaping up to be a very weird day.

"Pika pi! 'Finally! A trainer!'" The little yellow mouse hurriedly ran over to the black haired boy and started jumping at his feet.

A short haired and fla- Er, I mean petite framed girl stared at the yellow creature. Her soft, quiet voice spoke out from the silence. "Why does that mouse look familiar?" She stood quietly as she pondered why the creature looked so familiar. Her hair swayed with wind, a serene aura surrounding her. She widened her eyes. "It looks just like one of the monsters in Pocketed Monstrosities!" Her friends looked at her questioningly.

"You mean that popular handheld game that you made?" Noire asked, finally calming down from her rage about Neptune being described as the awesome hero that she is. "Stop saying that! Why couldn't I be described like that?!" Noire, Noire, Noire. You don't understand, do you? "No! That's why I'm asking!" Okay! Calm down. It is one of the many peaks of being the author's favorite character. Neptune smiled victoriously.

"See, Noire? I'm not only the main character, but I'm also the author's favorite character. Meaning I get double the awesomeness than a regular main character!" Yes, that is very true. Blanc also got a different description, but I'm lazy so I couldn't think of more ways to make her sound cool, Twilight isn't here to do anything though. Noire huffed and crossed her arms, turning away. Not noticing the quite irritated boy standing in front of them.

"Stop ignoring me!" He yelled, startling the girls and even the yellow mouse. "I have no idea what any of you are talking about, but let's start with you telling me who you all are." Vert giggled, doing her jiggling thing with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Please excuse my…. Interesting friends. My name is Vert." The boy blushed, finally noticing Vert's giant breasts. This was worse than Lopunny using Attract!

"My name is Blanc." Blanc said with her usual quiet voice.

Noire turned around and flipped one of her twintails. "I'm Noire."

Neptune replied energetically, her sword disappearing in the process. "Hiya! My name's Neptune! Sorry for attacking your monstrosity and stuff." The boy furrowed his brows. What happened to her sword?! What's a monstrosity?!

"What? I don't have a "monstrosity", whatever that is. And my name is Calem. Where are you guys from, how did you just appear out of nowhere?" _Hold it, hold it!_ Wha? Twilight? _I won't intervene any more than this, but Neptune! Get off your high horse bird!_

"Noire was right..." Vert said, shocked at the suddenly new male narrator. _Blanc is my favorite, so I'm describe her right quick! Blanc stood, her dull grays somewhat covered by her blowing light mocha hair, and she moved it out of the way. The light reflected off the white of her dress as it lightly billowed in wind, and the giant Pokémon stared up at the sky in the same confusion as the pure goddess. Okay! I'm going to let my friend finish this._

That was….Interesting. Anyways! Neptune was just about to… Make someone else tell Calem how they got here! "Exactly! So, Vert. Do your thing." She pushed Vert towards Calem, of course making her chest jiggle more than it should as she stumbled. Blanc glared at her, shooting imaginary eye lasers through her head. "Ah, why do I have to do it?"

"Cuz you're the most mature. That's why!" Vert had on a prideful smirk. Crossing her arms under her chest, she turned back to the boy. "I suppose that's true… Very well! I will explain. You see, we…."

 _One explanation later…_

 _"_ And that's how we got here." Calem had on a look that could only be described as deadpan. These girls were from another dimension and they opened a portal here by screaming their lungs out. He brought his palm to his face and sighed. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **Franzotaku: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! We are back with the first chapter! Calem has appeared and Nep was all heroic! Like the awesome main character that she is! There was Blanc too! This kinda reminds me of Tag Team Blanc + Neptune...**

 **Experiment Twilight : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm NOT going to attack you with my Keyblades (plug) and just say I kind I have to agree. ANYWAY, I'm writing the next chapter, and the fourth wall breaks shall be plentiful. Times for reviews...**

 **blackfirekingkoncor : Really? This is gonna be good? Fran's parts will get accolades while mine. Crickets.**

 **Guest : Okay, Fairy Tail kind of bores me, I'm weird I know, so I'll take to other authors. Guest, make an account so we can credit you for the idea, cause I bet you know there are a ton of Guests.**

 **Experiment Twilight : BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

As his trainer face palmed and the four new humans stared at him, the legendary Zygarde turned to the young Pikachu. "Zygarde?" 'How are you, youngling?'

"Pikachu, pika pi." 'I was fine until this incident, sir.'

Zygarde did a light roar, or his laughter, which the goddesses jumped at, yet Calem knew well enough by now. "Zygarde, Zygarde." 'Sir? Relax youngling. This is very familiar to me. So they don't try to harm you, perch a top my head.' The young Pokémon climbed a top the legendary Ground/Dragon type.

"So, let me get this straight." The four goddesses listened intently. "You four are goddesses of four separate nations." The four nodded. "You all can transform." Four more nods. "You all slay monsters that you consider my legendary POKEMON to be?" Nods all around! "Finally, you got to my 'dimension' by screaming your heads off after seeing a Pikachu?" Okay, no more nodding. The four gave thumbs up, causing Calem to blush from more jiggling. "Why should I believe any of..." Blanc was enveloped in a bright bluish column of 1s and 0s and the three Poké World natives jaws dropped as it faded.

In the serene Blanc's place stood an angry as a mad Rapidash about to kick you in the head White Heart. "LADY White Heart!" Nope. Ripped off too many authors already. "Fine, back to you." White Heart turned her and her blazing orange eyes to Calem. The still regal goddess took a breath and lightened her tone, her kawaii yandere fang vanishing and losing her red eye and smiled at Calem. "Is this enough proof for you?" The shocked champion nodded, eye twitching.

The elegant goddess nodded and reverted, freeing a gentle breath. "Is this how it's gonna be with you two?" Noire asked, and I feel like it right now. I'm sparratic, you'll have to get used to it. "Ugh, why can't there just be the other one? I can deal with idolizing Neptune." And the ship has been confirmed. "What ship?!" Enough meta breaking. Noire huffed and Calem sighed. He fought legends, taken down a team almost entirely on his own, and met an ten foot immortal who sacrificed many lives for a Floette. Absolutely none of that matched these four dimension jumpers. Whatever. One of them had transformed like they said they could. If he denied anymore he would look foolish.

"Fine! You know what! I believe you." 'Even though it sounds impossible...' He thought to himself. "Well, it looks like you can't hurt Z, even with a blade... HEY! STOP THAT!" Neptune kept trying to slice Z, and she even sliced at the Pikachu, but the blade bounced off harmlessly. "Whew, at least you can't do any damage." 'Unless one of them gets an Aegislash...' Calem gulped and pushed the thought to the side, looking back at the girls. "Well, apparently you created Pokémon?"

"The first three generations." Blanc began, remembering the concepts of some of her best written characters. "The lastest I've left the twins design themselves. I've glanced at some of them, and while some of them were unoriginal, like the key ring, but the great eagle of death is unique." Were they talking about the legendary Yvetal? They just got here and they know about it?

"Do you know how to battle, Blanc?" Calem asked, intrigued by her knowledge.

"I believe I do. Shall you give me a Pokémon to test my skills?" Calem nodded, and threw her the Pokéball for his Glaceon. As the two backed away from each other, the Pikachu hopped off of Zygarde who shuffled onto the battlefield. With a firm flick of her wrist, Glaceon was freed from her Pokéball. "Now then, are you really using a legendary against my regular Pokémon?" Blanc asked, and Calem winced.

"Sweet Arceus, you know about scaling?" Calem asked, and the three other goddesses stayed quiet in awe of Blanc's sudden bursts of information.

"Yes, and I know of evolution, trading, battling, item usage, and the amount of respect a Pokémon gives to his or her trainer."

"Well then, Glaciar is rather unique herself, wouldn't you say?" Calem asked, crossing his arms. Blanc stared at the Eeveelution, which stared back at her.

"Instead of ice blue and teal, ice blue and ocean blue." Blanc noted. "A shiny Pokémon. Doesn't do much for sats, but makes it unique."

'Crap.' Calem thought. 'She knows that much. I may be in trouble here.' "So, shall you still battle?"

Blanc smirked. "My sisters once drew a doodle in my favorite book of this Zygarde, and its stats and move set." She began, a fist curling up against her hip and wind blowing as the fang slowly came back to accent the smile. "Also, I know that you gave me an Ice type." 'No...' Calem shuddered. "One or two Ice Beams from Glaciar here, and your mighty legendary Ground Dragon type will be KOed with a quad effective move."

'I'm screwed. Glaciar is still my ace and my strongest, and Z isn't my real nuke button.' Calem's stature began to fade. "You know what?" Blanc raised an eyebrow. "Let's go! I destroyed Diantha's Mega Gardevoir with Z, and I'll melt you and Glaciar!" Calem declared causing everyone to gasp, even Pikachu. All for Blanc, who stood there like a concentrated general preparing an assault.

"You'll freeze trying! One of you, be the ref!" Blanc demanded, pointing at Vert who ran up to the middle of the battlefield.

The busty otaku raised a hand, both sides raring to go. "May the battle..." Silence for five seconds felt like an eternity as creator and creation stood apart. "BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Franzotaku04 : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait... I'm stuck, can't think of anything... Whatever! Gonna do responses!**

 **Knight25: I've never seen DBZ, actually. So there's nothing I can really do.**

 **The Klade: Ah yes, the insanity...**

 **blackfirekingkoncor: XD lolz, I dunno how to reply to his...**

 **Experiment Twilight : Let the king handle the King. Well, King. THAT'S why you shouldn't deprive yourself of sleep. Anyway, sorry this took so long. Crucify me, not my friend. XD. Later!**


End file.
